The Kamelot Residence
by Johanna Leiro
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Please review... Did this for a prompt in school. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda all investigate a "Haunted" house. What will happen? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I own NOTHING about these characters!_

Allen and Lenalee walked down the sidewalk, the supposedly "Haunted" house was down the street. A few more minutes, and the large manor gates loomed over them. Lenalee shivered, creeped out by the sight.

As she and Allen walked down the long, cracked sidewalk to the house, the intrepid pair looked around and found the front gates. "Y-You think this is okay?" Lenalee questioned her kind friend as she examined her surroundings; a curb to the right, and Allen to her left.

As she let her gaze wander to Allen's face, she noticed his odd features: the pure snow white hair, and the scarlet scar, it started as a pentagram on his forehead, trails down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. It marred his porcelain skin. "Of course, Lenalee, are you scared?" Allen asked playfully, though he was thoroughly creeped out as well.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked as something brushed her shoulder. "ALLEN?!" Something grabbed her around her waist and pulled, clasping a hand over her mouth. "MNHMN-!?" she struggled to get out through the firmly placed hand as she writhed to get free.


	2. Lavi

A/N:I OWN NOTHING!

Allen: Yeah, she owns nothing! And wait- since when do you ever make us curse?

Me: Erm, uhm, now?

"GOTCHA!" Lavi exclaimed, giggling. Lavi is a tall, well-built young man with fairly light skin. He has longish, bright red hair he tends to wear up in a bandana, and green eyes; he is constantly seen wearing an eye patch over his right eye, and what lies underneath is currently unknown, though he has stated that he does not wear the eye patch because of any injury.

Lavi's uniforms tend to feature longer jackets and tight pants he tucks into his boots, and his bandanas and scarves are actually a requested part of his uniform design. Lavi keeps his hammer-type Innocence* in a holster he wears on his thigh, thus why his pants tend to be tight, though he started off wearing simple work-type boots, his most recent uniform features higher boots that go clear up to his thighs. He has also taken to wearing hoop earrings. Lenalee owns the Dark Boots, which is an equipment-type along with Lavi's. Whereas Allen's left arm holds his Innocence*, thus he is a parasitic-type.

"DAMN YOU LAVI, YOU KNOW KOMUI WI-"Lavi clasped a hand over her mouth. Lenalee is a somewhat tall, lithe young woman. She has darkly colored hair and eyes and a fair complexion, and she tends to carry herself very well. Lenalee's hair has often been described as beautiful, and for most of her life she wore it long and in two high pigtails, likely because Komui was quite fond of it. After she had most of it burned off on a mission, it stayed at a short, boy-ish cut for a while, but she has been letting it grow back out to honor the wishes of Anita and her brother; after the transfer of the European Branch, she was seen wearing it chin-length, and once it became long enough to style she started to wear it at a chin-length bob. Recently, her hair has started to grow past her shoulders again and has gained a bit of body, and while she has taken to wearing it up in two clips reminiscent of her old pigtail style, she still leaves most of it down.

"So, let's go!" Lavi said cheerfully, when he was actually thinking this: _**Holy shit! I'm so going to have a heart attack!**_ He walked slightly ahead of the group into the manor. "Here we are!" he exclaimed surprised at how well the manor was taken care of.


	3. Kanda

OMG! SO MANY READERS! I NEVER EXPECTED SO MANY! Thank you all for reading, I appreciate it!

Lenalee saw a flash of long blue hair, and exclaimed "Kanda!" without really meaning to.

Kanda is a handsome young Japanese man usually found in a foul mood. Kanda has long blue hair, and dark eyes. Lavi comments that Kanda is a "pretty-type character", and Allen occasionally calls him "girly face. Kanda is testy about others touching his hair, getting mad at Lavi when he attempted to braid it. Recently, when Mugen became a crystal type, he gained two stigmata on the underside of his forearms where his blood exited his body to form Mugen's new blade. On Kanda's chest is a tattoo that is the seal of his Second Exorcist regenerative abilities. Though the ring around the symbol changes (seemingly depending on the severity of his injuries), the symbol in the center remains the same; it is a variant of the symbol for "Om", a symbol/sound/syllable featured in such religions and belief systems as Hinduism, Jainism and Buddhism. Kanda is a cold, stoic, and arrogant person who shows little regard to the lives of those around him, even his fellow Exorcists. He is, more often than not, willing to leave those who slow him down behind, even if it means their death and especially if they are not Exorcists, viewing any field officers (especially Finders) who are not Exorcists expendable pawns who should not be expected to be saved. He is even often seen turning his blade on his own comrades over small things, such as Lavi calling him by his given name, Yu, or Allen simply trying to talk to him. Despite his words, Kanda is frequently seen saving those around him, and even putting his own life at risk (like he does with Gozu), though he does it grudgingly and openly complains.

Because of their conflicting views about the worth of the lives of others, Kanda and Allen are almost constantly at one another's throats, Kanda ready to blame Allen for anything that goes wrong and Allen often breaking his polite exterior to let his "dark side" out as he incites an argument with Kanda, which frequently leads to physical confrontation. Kanda has openly told Allen he hates people "like him"; people who make promises they can't keep and seem to fight without purpose. He calls Allen "Short Stack".

"Short Stack, why the hell am I even here?" Kanda appears, scaring the shit out of Allen. "What the hell? Oh yeah, I invited you!" Allen reminded himself. "Well, now that we have the whole party, I think we should get going!" Allen said, recovering himself and ignoring the question. He walked forward with Lenalee when, the door slammed behind them, and the house seemed to turn. "What's going on?" Lenalee shrieked as she clasped her hands around a surprisingly steady table. "I don't know!" Allen yelled back, struggling to stay up.

When the shaking stopped, Allen helped Lenalee up and opened the door that they just went through. "What the hell? T-they're gone!" Allen exclaimed, wondering how this could happen. "H-how…?" Lenalee trailed off, not wanting to finish.

Wuz gonna happen?

Allen- Why me?

LenaLee- WHYY!?


	4. Author's Note

A/N: I have put The Kamelot Residence on HIATUS until I find my muse for it again...Starting a new one in a few weeks though! Crossover between Hetalia: Axis Powers and DGM…..I own nothing except meh fan fictions!


	5. Road

"What the-"Lavi got out before being interrupted by a VERY pissed Kanda. "SHORT STACK, WHAT DAMN PRANK ARE YOU PULLING THIS TIME?!" he practically screamed at the door. He opened the door only to find no one there to scream at. "What the hell? Damn you, Short Stack."

Allen froze in his spot, turned, and walked out the door, which was a very big mistake; because the door slammed once again and Lenalee screamed in sheer terror, she was alone…alone…it was happening again… she was alone hot tears rolled down her cheeks, fear raged inside her, filling her sobs with silent screams as she fell to the ground, shivering.

The spinning sensation had stopped. Allen felt cold metal tap his neck and opened his silver eyes. Kanda's blade was pushing against Allen's neck as if Kanda would kill him with no hesitation whatsoever. "What the hell did you do with Lenalee?" Lavi and Kanda asked simultaneously.

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST WALKED OUT OF THE DAMN ROOM LIKE LAST TIME AND-" Allen yelled before being interrupted by an outraged Lavi and Kanda saying "YOU WHAT?!" Allen then realized his mistake: He walked out of the door. "We have to find Lenalee! He almost yelled with Lavi giving him a 'You think?' look.

Lenalee looked around and opened another door, this time it spun with only her in it, making her nauseous. She ran through several doors before running into a room with Road inside, laughing. "You'll never find Allen, Kanda, or Lavi! I've hidden them all!" Road taunted in a singsong voice, walking up to Lenalee, and flicking her forehead with her fingers and leaving through one of her iconic red doors.

"DAMN IT, ROAD!" Allen's yell could be heard in the distance.


End file.
